Fantasies
by Scathe
Summary: I don't think I can summorize this one, just please R&R!


AN: I don't own Bleach or the song, which is Crushed by Collide. If I did, they would be nowhere near as cool.

* * *

Ichigo made his way through his house to his room. The house was dark and there was no sign of Isshin, Karin, or Yuzu anywhere, which he found odd. What he found even more odd was that there seemed to be some slow, sensual song playing through the house, and it never seemed to get quieter. It didn't stop him from moving cautiously through the house though. He had his hand on his trusty Substitute Shinigami badge just in case it was needed. He made his way up the stairs and slowly moved down the hallway before reaching his room. There was a dim light coming from the bottom of his door, it looked like candle light. Slowly, Ichigo placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned, opening his door. The music seemed to get louder as he stepped into his room. But what he saw made him completely forget about anything else.

Ichigo's eyes went wide and he dropped his badge which hit the floor, the sound being drowned out by the music. In front of him was Rukia, swaying her hips slowly and seductively to the beat of the song in one of the hottest black dresses he had ever seen on a woman. Her arms were above her head, her hands grasping each other as she continued to sway and dip slowly. She looked over her shoulder at Ichigo and smirked, causing Ichigo to slowly walk toward the Raven Haired Goddess. She slowly turned around and put a hand on his chest, still smirking as she pushed him down onto a chair that seemed to come out of nowhere. She stood in front of him and continued to dance seductively, her movements matching the beat of the song.

Ichigo was at a loss; his eyes were still wide as he watched Rukia dance, but the thing that kept pushing itself to the forefront of his mind was what had happened to the _real_ Rukia. This was so not like her, the Rukia he knew would not be dancing like this in front of him, she would more than likely beat him to a pulp because he walked in on her. But here she was, seemingly un-phased by his intrusion. In fact, now se was dancing for him! It was like Ichigo had walked into another reality. But the worst thing about it was that he couldn't bring himself to stop the midget from dancing! Well, maybe it wasn't the worst thing.

She put her hand on his chest and slowly continued to unbutton his shirt. He tried to bring his hands up to stop her, hoping that if he could do that, he could break the spell, but he didn't put much effort into stopping her. Not that it mattered; it was like there was some sort of binding on his wrists that kept them tied to the chair. As she unbuttoned his shirt, her hips continued to sway and make very suggestive movements, causing Ichigo's eyes to wander. He caught himself at least three or four times, but his eyes kept roaming her body, no matter how hard he tried to stop. She noticed this and just kept grinning wider. Finally, the lyrics to the song caught his attention and for a brief moment, his mind went to that.

**If every moment connects the next**

**And every moment affects you **

**Not what it's meant to be.**

Somehow, he felt like that was him. Each moment was affecting him in some way, and connecting him more to this bizarre world where the psycho midget was dancing for him. It wasn't right, it wasn't what it was meant to be, it seemed so unreal. But he couldn't find himself complaining at the moment. Especially now that he could feel Rukia's warm hand on his chest. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting out a slow and long sigh. As the song slowly wound down, Rukia straddled Ichigo's lap and slowly ground her waist into him, grinning and letting out a long sigh as she did so. Ichigo also let out another sigh as his grip tightened on the arm rest's on the chair. The music slowly began to quiet down as the song ended and Rukia's soft moaning could be heard. Suddenly she slowly leaned forward and …

Ichigo woke up with a start, sitting straight up in his bed, his body covered with sweat as a hand went to his forehead. He closed his eyes and took a long breath before looking his closet. He gazed intently at his closet door for a long moment, hearing Rukia's soft breathing in the quiet of the night. She was sound asleep, which comforted him for some reason. Ichigo kept gazing at the closet door, thoughts of the dream he had just had swimming through his head, wondering if it might come true one day. He wondered that for only a few moments before he scoffed at himself and shook his head, saying out loud "Nah" as he lied back down on the bed and rolled onto his side, drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

AN: I know, I know, its short and it sucks. I'm sorry; I just had the idea and needed to write it down. R&R please! Oh, and for the followers of Princess Rukia, I AM working on the third chapter, but using this story as a case in the point I am about to make, I get ideas for other stories really quickly and if I don't write them down fast enough, I lose them … so I'll occasionally start working on one story, get an idea for another, and get interested in said second story, completely forgetting about the first and move on. That goes on for a couple of months before I come back full circle to where I started. I will get you something as soon as possible, I promise!


End file.
